I Think I'm Drowning
by ragingSteampunk
Summary: Eridan was the outcast, rich kid that no one much liked. Karkat was the new guy with more issues than an insane asylum. Could they maybe be the ones to save each other from drowning? EriKar humanstuck collegestuck rated T but rating may go up (based on an RP so some OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people. So it's been like years since I've done anything of the writing fanfiction variety. But I've gotten into a webcomic called Homestuck and… well this is what happened. This is a roleplay between myself and my group's Eridan. The Karkat bits are mine. If you have pesterchum, my handle is copperSteampunk and I'm always willing to chat when I'm online so yeah. Anyway, I have a couple chapters worth of roleplay that's waiting to be converted and posted, so those will likely be up relatively soon. Anyway, hope you like. ~ragingSteampunk**

Eridan Ampora was going to be late, he knew that much. It was his second day with his new boss, and he was already at least twenty minutes late. His new boss, Jake English, was the youngest archivist the college had ever had, but he was really good at his job and had come highly recommended. Eridan huffed out a breath, closing his dark blue, nearly violet, eyes as he hurriedly turned the corner with an armful of books.

Karkat Vantas was walking around campus glancing between his map and the names on the buildings, reeling in confusion as he attempted to figure out where the fuck he was. He had taken the stupid tour but it had been confusing as shit and he couldn't for the life of him remember where the art building was. Pausing for a moment, he rubbed lightly at his eye, the colored contacts bothering him slightly. His "best friend" had tried to convince him that he didn't need to hide his red eyes or white hair anymore, that no one would care, but he felt he still needed the security. He didn't think he could manage without the hair dye and contacts; he would be far too self-conscious. Heaving a sigh, he focused back upon the map squinting a bit as if that would help him figure out where he was.

Rushing around the corner, Eridan didn't see the person he ran into until he was knocked back on his ass, books flying everywhere and a pain shooting right up his spine. Slightly dazed, he tried to collect himself as he looked over to the person he had nearly killed. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you, I should hav-ve been lookin w-where I w-was goin," he apologized. He sent an apologetic look to the other, hoping he wasn't too pissed at being run over.

Karkat yelped as he was bowled over by someone running, causing him to drop his map and for the contact that had been bothering him to pop out of his eye. He vaguely heard the person that had trampled him apologizing, and for a moment he tried to go through the exercises he had learned in anger management before he noticed his map had somehow been ripped. Jumping up and standing at his full height – a whopping 5'3" – he clinched his fists and started rage-shitting over the poor guy. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU DOUCHE-MUFFIN? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING? YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE YOU MORON! AND LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID! MY MAP IS TORN UP, HOW THE FUCK AM I EVEN SUPPOSED TO FIND WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO GO FOR MY CLASS NOW?" He glared at the other with his now mismatched eyes.

Intense shock filled Eridan's violet eyes as he stared at the screaming male. He hadn't meant to tackle him, and it was not his intention for the map to be ripped. He felt his own face heat up from rage against this seemingly hostile man. Closing his eyes, he stood up to his full height of 6'2" and brushed himself off. Karkat took a small step back. He had always been self-conscious about his size, but this guy was nearly a foot taller than him and could probably beat him down in less than a second. Karkat felt even smaller than normal, especially in his overly baggy hoody that he'd stolen from his best friend Gamzee for comfort; it ended up making him look even tinier than normal. His eyes looked over the other, actually taking in his appearance as he tried to gage whether he could take him in a fight if he really needed to. The guy looked rather like a hipster so maybe he wouldn't actually be that tough. His black hair, save the bit of violet that ran through the middle, looked like a lot of time had been put into its styling but it came a bit undone as a few strays fell in front of his eyes. He was pale, with slightly feminine features. He fixed his thick black frames that had gone slightly askew on the bridge of his nose and started to speak.

"Hi, my name is Eridan Ampora. It's nice to meet you," it was a forced greeting, and Eridan knew it sounded forced, but he had been taught to always be polite no matter what. A lesson he had learned the hard way. "I am terribly sorry about your ruined property, if you w-would allow-w me to replace it later, and assist you at this current time, to the place you are currently going to, it w-would be my pleasure." He hoped his thick accent and speech impediment didn't come across as crass, but at the moment, it was taking all his will power not to glare; to keep his face stoic and polite and his voice emotionless rather than harsh and cruel, although he was fairly certain he was failing there.

Karkat was still examining the other as the words slowly began to process in his brain and the rage he was feeling slowly seeped out. He heaved a sigh and slumped slightly, knowing there was no other way he was ever going to find the art building if he didn't accept this guy's offer. "Fine… yeah, I'm sorry… look, I just… fuck…" he sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

Eridan looked down at the other with a sigh as his own anger dissipated, he could never really stay angry for very long. The smaller male looked rather interesting, although his face showed he was ready to either fight or run. Eridan decided he'd rather not upset the other anymore. He was so tiny compared to Eridan, he was practically swimming in his clothing. The poor fellow must really be self-conscious about himself if he hid in such a way. "Um… your contact fell out," was all Eridan could reply with. The red iris that showed reminded him of a stalker called Dave, but he digressed. This fellow's eyes were different, so full of rage… and of sorry. Eridan was floored, he didn't know what more to say or do, other than just standing there and accepting the events and, admittedly beautiful, eye he was looking at.

Karkat's eyes widened and he clapped his hand over the one that had been bothering him earlier with a loud "FUCK!" Now that it was brought to his attention, he noticed he couldn't feel the small disk on his eye any longer and the world was slightly blurrier, something he hadn't really noticed in his rage. Hurridly he dropped to his knees, searching for the missing contact and muttering under his breath "fuck fuck fuck… where the fuck is it? Fuck my life… fuck fuck fuck." He paid no mind to the taller male as he searched franticly for the colored disk.

Eridan honestly didn't see why he would cover up his eye color, his own were a rather strange nearly violet color, but it seemed to be rather important to the smaller male that he find the contact and quickly. Kneeling down as well, Eridan slowly began to search for the contact, searching methodically and calmly as he looked all around them. "Don't mov-ve," Eridan said lightly after what seemed to be five minutes of searching. Reaching out with his jeweled fingers, he picked up the contact gently with his fingers, moving it to bowl out on the top of his left index finger. "Here," he offered it to the frantic smaller male, wondering why he was so panicked about it. Eridan found his eye to be a lovely, intense red, the exact shade of which he couldn't quite place. "Your natural eyes are very lovely," He hadn't the slightest idea of why his brain wasn't properly watching his mouth, but he really hoped the other male didn't notice.

Karkat heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the other had found his contact. He then realized that he didn't have any contact solution so taking it, he popped the small disk in his mouth, using his saliva to clean it. He then expertly put it back on his eye and blinked a couple times to get it aligned properly. He once again sighed in relief and even managed to let out a "thanks..." although he tagged on a "fuckass" because it just wouldn't be him without that. Plus he didn't want the dude thinking that they could just up and be friends or anything. He did however, decide to help the other gather his books, it was only fair after all. Karkat stacked the books up in front of the taller male -Andura or something he thought he'd heard. When they were all stacked, Karkat once again stood up and dusted his pants off before shoving his hands in the large hoodie's pocket unsure of how to proceed.

Eridan had never, in his whole life, seen something so disgusting and fascinating as what the other male just did with his contact. He hoped his face didn't show it, but he knew it must have at one point, now he was purely fascinated by this man. He could feel the need to paint him. But that would be creepy, he just met him, what the absolute hell was he thinking?

"Um thanks, but you didn't hav-ve to do that you know-w." he gathered up his books in his arms and picked up his heavy back pack. Karkat shrugged in response as he adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder. "So w-where are you goin?" Eridan didn't bother with his clothing; he didn't have to worry about fashion right now. He needed to get to his boss, but first he needed to help this guy out. Eridan wasn't use to be around people and more or less helping them without being a complete dick, but he felt bad for tackling the other male so hard he popped out his contact.

Karkat pulled down the sleeve on his hoodie revealing scribbled words in sharpie, and a couple old ratty string bracelets over pale, skin that had several old faded scars that nearly blended in. After examining the capital lettered sharpie words, Karkat turned back to Eridan and saying "Memorial Art Building... thank fuck I decided to leave early today, I've got another 15 minutes before class starts... it won't take that long to get there, right?"

Eridan smiled, he must be new, there was something about his almost homely way of doing things. Eridan wasn't use to anyone who was lower class them himself. He looked this male up and down looks at his baggy shirt his pants, to his bracelets. Everything about him was common, minus his eyes, he had a feeling something else was to this male, something rather special. "The Memorial Art Building is right a crossed from the Library I w-will show-w you. It not fair from here really. If you're late, I can excuse you." he wasn't lying, but it would seem a little odd for him to do something, out of the character of what is to be expected of Eridan Ampora. He didn't care much anymore about that other had to say about him. He felt like helping this male. "What is your name?" he asked softly, As he reached out to take the male hand lightly, wanting to be civil, or in what most people would call him rather poshlite – a posh and polite at the same time.

Karkat heaved a sigh and once again adjusted his messenger bag, trying to refrain from his usual nervous tick of biting his nails. He didn't really get what was with this guy, being so nice and even offering to take him to where he needed to be and even excuse him if needed. Karkat just didn't understand. Usually people were completely thrown off by the fact he was such a little ball of rage, not to mention his looks weren't exactly up to normal par, especially for this place. Pretty much the only person that had ever accepted him was Gamzee, and he was usually baked out of his mind. He looked the other up and down once again, trying to categorize him and figure out if the guy was really this nice or doing it all for "let's pick on the new kid" kicks. He figured he at least owed the guy his name "Karkat... Karkat Vantas. And um... thanks for helping me and shit... I guess." He clutched the strap on his messenger back in both hands and looked away from the taller man, keeping him in his peripherals so he could follow while the other led him to the building for his class.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm not going to pull the whole "if you liked, review and I'll continue" because I'll continue anyway, although reviews would really be appreciated. Thanks for reading! ~ragingSteampunk**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter of the story. I'm admittedly surprised that I already have great reviews. Makes me and Eridan really happy that you all like our story. Count yourselves awesome for inspiring us to do more on this RP, we feel like we can't just toss it aside now since you're all reading. Speaking of Eridan, if you want to chat with him on Pesterchum, he's given me permission to give you his chumhandle: abandonedvioletPrinceofhope . Also, if you're looking for a fun place to hang, my friends and I have a memo called hornpile (where our moto is "still not as erotic as Shakespeare), it gets pretty random and fun sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter ^_^ **

Eridan tilted his head to the side, as he watched the smaller male before him. Small and meek, when he wasn't shouting, must be rather insecure about his body or maybe some other article like his eyes. Eridan pondered more, when he heard the other speak. Karkat Vantas? The hipster was slightly confused, was he Indian or Greek? Maybe both based on his last name. "No need to thank me Kar. This w-way please," he hoped he didn't come off as an ass of some kind, but he was rather late, and he could already hear his boss not yelling at him. Professor English never yelled. He sighed as he ran his jeweled hands through his hair lightly. "It's not that big of a place, Kar. Once you learn where the library is, the Art center and the cafeteria, you w-will figure the rest out." It wasn't often Eridan had to explain thing to people; he often didn't talk to anyone unless necessary. But since Karkat seemed new and completely lost he might as well help the poor fellow out and keep him company as they made their way towards the Art center.

Karkat followed along behind Eridan, growling lightly under his breath and cursing his stupid short legs. 'Why do I always get stuck with the annoyingly tall people, jegus fuck...' he thought to himself. He found himself breaking into a slight jog to keep up, attempting to memorize what the buildings they passed on the way were. Eridan's explanation caused him to huff out a little defensively "I've never been any fucking good at directions and shit, so sue me."

He felt like he was making a bad impression on this guy... wait why the fuck did he care? This was just some tall hipster dude that had run into him, ripped up his map, and made a contact fall out... what did it matter if the guy got a bad first impression, they were probably never going to meet again. Then Karkat's mind rewound a bit. The other had knocked out his contact... he had seen his real eye color... oh this was not good. What if the moron started talking about the short angry kid that had red eyes just to spite him because he'd made a bad first impression? His brain became a litany of self insults surrounded by many "fucks" and several references to his own stupidity. He shakily ran a hand through his hair before speaking up again. "Look umm... about earlier... the contact thing... could you um fucking not..."

Eridan glanced over at the question and realized that, in addition to asking a question, Karkat was falling behind, he felt bad for the smaller male. He forgot he walked fast while in a hurry, he was used to it after being in the swim team all through high school, running helped with the legs. He wondered what kind of life Karkat had, being a shut out allowed him time to look at others and wonder. HE wasn't the most liked person in his high school days, and even in college he wasn't well liked. He simply told himself it was because other didn't appreciate fine taste, but he knew it was really because he acted like a dick towards them. "Mmmm" the hipster looked at the smaller male over the top of his thick black glasses. "The contact. . . . so you really are subconscious about your eyes. Don't w-worry Karkat, no one w-would listen to me, if I said anythin about them anyway," it was true, and he felt bad about it. Though he didn't care anymore, he was here for himself now, not his over protective father, or his dick of a brother, he could care less about what they thought of him now. Though he was harboring a small hope that at least Karkat wouldn't think less of him for this little run in. He slowed down so he could walk next to the smaller male. He didn't really feel like rushing anymore, he figured he would come up with an excuse for English, he wanted to make a better impression on Karkat than running him over had made.

Karkat would never admit that the air pushed past his lips was a sigh of relief upon hearing the other wouldn't tell about his eyes... he was... winded... from the jogging. Yeah... ok that made it sound like he was a weakling. It was just breathing, yup, just breathing. As the other slowed down, Karkat allowed himself to take a couple deep breaths - not because he was winded, nope - and started walking at a normal pace. He had to admit that he was a little curious about Eridan's statement though. So he went ahead and asked, "What the hell do you mean no one would listen to you? You look like you'd be a pretty popular guy, if not for your personality, than for your obviously rich family... or I'm sorry is the money yours?" Oh God he was being an ass; that was practically begging for the guy to ruin his life. Hissing through his teeth and clenching a fist-full of hair he spat out "shit... sorry, I didn't mean that. Fuck my mouth, it just runs away without me even thinking. Dammit... Look I'd understand if you want to just go off, I think I can probably find it from here." He then proceeded to mumble to himself "God I'm such a moronic asshole. Way to try and make friends douche bag. Fucking past me, you're going to end up ruining everything and I'll be stuck with just that demented clown at my funeral, if he isn't too fucking stoned to even show. God fucking dammit, you're going to have a funeral where the only fucking attendee is talking about fucking miracles... fucking hell can't do anything fucking right."

Eridan raised a brow at what Karkat had asked. He must really be new if he didn't know anything about the hipster. He had noticed the other breathing hard from their "walk", and felt bad, he didn't want Karkat to pass out; it would be a bitch and a half to drag him and his books to the Art center. His eyes widened, as he processed what Karkat had said. Him? A popular guy? He must be joking. He felt his lips curl up in a confused smile, something wasn't right here, he should have been pissed but Karkat seem to be genuinely losing it. Well that was till Karkat grabbed his hair and began to rant, like sailor, at him or was it towards him? He stopped during the rant to gather his wits. What was the other talking about a stoned Clown? At a funeral? Eridan blinked as he pushed up his glasses, this kid had far more mental issues then he thought, but then so had Sollux. Sighing, he placed a hand lightly on Karkat's shoulders. "Hey listen, don't w-worry about it, alright? I am not the most likeable person in the w-world. I am shore you'll figure it out later, like the others. As for my money, if you really must know-w its mine." Eridan didn't know why that mattered to Karkat, but he didn't seem to care about his wealth, he gave up caring about it a long time ago. "Friends sound nice, if you think you can stand me for more than a few-w seconds." Eridan gave Karkat a sad smile; he didn't want Karkat to pity him, that was the last thing he needed.

Karkat found himself hung up on that last sentence. Seriously? The guy wanted to actually be friends with him after he had gone completely rage-shit on him and basically acted like an ass? He gave the other a slightly incredulous look, hand still clenching his hair "seriously? You actually want to be friends? After the last 5 fucking minutes? The hell is wrong with you? Oh god you're not some fucking stoner too are you? Fuck my life, of course I attract that fucking kind of people, god fucking dammit." He continued to mutter under his breath, knowing he must look like a total moron. He really should have taken his meds at lunch but the dining hall had been so crowded and paranoia had set in, much like it was starting to with this Eridan fellow, part way through his lowered voice rant, he suddenly got a new idea and spoke loud enough for Eridan to hear "I know, this is a fucking thing you have to do isn't it? Fucking "befriend" some lowly freshman before dropping them on their ass in a super embarrassing way to get yourself into some fucking asshat club. Oh god, I fucking knew it. Don't know why I expected anything fucking less..." he shook his head, attempting to clear his head "fuck, shit, no... just... don't fucking listen to me. Let's just get to the fucking art building and I'll get my fucking crazy ass self out of your perfectly coiffed hair."

Eridan stopped to stare at Karkat, he was used to being screamed at, but never for befriending someone. If his expression didn't show how absolutely shocked he was at the mere thought of doing such a thing, the narrowing of his eyes spoke volumes on what he thought on the matter. Eridan clenched his jaw tight, he would not lose his temper, he would remain calm and collected even if Karkat deserved to be punched flat on his ass for even assuming such shit. Closing his eyes, Eridan took a deep breath to calm himself. When he opened them, he looked at Karkat, violet eyes hard behind thick black frames, "Do you know where your class room is?" he asked though it was really detached and emotionless, he spoke to Karkat none the less, trying to keep his malice out of his voice. He just knew it was showing through his eyes though.

Karkat winced slightly at the look in Eridan's eyes and the sound of his voice, knowing he had fucked up once again. He heaved a sigh and muttered "Yeah, room 237, should be able to find it just fine. Thanks for your help and... look, I'm sorry about the shit spouting from my fucking mouth... It runs off on its own a lot of the time and... look, I'm sorry ok. Thanks for putting up with my shit as long as you did and don't worry, you probably don't have to worry about putting up with it anymore, chances are we won't see each other again." He held his bag close, eyes directed to the floor before starting off to head into the art building.

"Left Karkat, that's the film entrance, room 237 is on the left side of the building." Eridan just rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up. "I will be back shortly w-with a new map for you, since you insist on leaving at every turn." he sounded defeated now, like a deflated balloon. He pushed his glasses back down, to rest on his nose. He turned to walk away from the rather emotional, unstable new freshman. The other was more than likely correct, Eridan rarely left the library as it was, and he had no reason to seek out Karkat for any reason other than to replace his torn map.

Karkat quickly changed directions to head the way Eridan had directed him in. His shoulders slumped even more than was usual for him, knowing he had once again managed to mess up the chance at having a friend other than the stoner clown and his younger, cat-obsessed sister. Sliding into the classroom, he was pleased to find that he wasn't late and class still had about 10 minutes before it actually started. He selected an easel and set up his sketch book, turning to a picture of Gamzee that he worked on while waiting for class to start. Jolting a little, he realized he still hadn't taken his meds so he reached down into his messenger bag and pulled out an orange bottle. He shook two into his hand and swallowed them dry. Once class started, Karkat worked on the assignment, slightly glassy-eyed as he felt his meds taking effect. This was why he usually took them earlier; it allowed him time for them to work through his system so he didn't feel quite so groggy and disconnected. It probably didn't help that his insomnia had been acting up lately. He found himself having a hard time focusing on the project, although he did manage to finish it off before the rest of the class. The professor had already done the syllabus shpeal earlier and had just asked for a sampling of their skills thus far so there wasn't really anything else for Karkat to do. It was because of all this that he found himself dozing lightly on his stool, somehow managing to maintain his balance.

Eridan was on the verge of having a heart attack as he ran to the library. He was very late, and could only think of the consequence of being tardy. Opening the door, he managed to drop the majority of his books, panting and feeling like he ran a mile in three seconds flat. Eridan nearly growled at what he found. There was his Boss sleeping on his couch, curled up with the Japanese professor, Dirk Strider. Rolling his eyes, he closed the door, even though he had only worked for Jake for a few days, he still knew the other well enough to know he wouldn't wake up soon. Dirk on the other hand… Eridan hoped he wouldn't tell Jake about him being almost an hour late. Picking up the books, Eridan walked into his office, dumping them all on the desk before walking over to print a copy of a more detailed school map. Being an archivist office, Jake and Eridan were asked to help out around the school, give history lessons about it, and, much to Eridan's displeasure, give tours. However, nice detailed maps like this one made for a nice perk. Pausing a moment to catch his breath, Eridan then made his way leisurely toward room 237. He wasn't in a hurry now at least. He could afford the time to do things slowly. Eridan found the room, knocking softly he opened the door. There was a soft murmur in the class, as he walked fully in and headed towards the professor. Eridan spoke to the man for a moment, before he finally turned towards the class, looking for Karkat. Walking over to him, he raised a brow, he wonder if the other even noticed him at all, seeing as he looked stoned out of his mind. "Karkat?" he asked softly, wanting to get his attention, and Karkat's attention only. He could hear the others talking about him, and he frankly could care the fuck less about who they thought he was fucking right now or their wondering if he was "still screwing Professor English". Gog people were so immature about some things, and Eridan had never understood the purpose of rumors.

Karkat jolted a little upon hearing his name which nearly caused him to topple over backwards before he managed to catch himself and get all four stool feet on the ground. Blinking and squinting a bit due to his contacts bothering him a bit as well as his slightly drugged brain and subsequent lack of focus, he stared at Eridan for a moment. "Huh? How do you know my name?" he slurred the words a bit, as his mind tried to place the slightly familiar face. Maybe taking two of the pills hadn't been the brightest idea, a small part of his brain whispered to him.

"I ran into you not even tw-wenty minutes ago, Vantas." Eridan was concerned now. He frowned as he looked down at the smaller male. Something wasn't right, he didn't even remember him from running into him, and screaming at him. "Are you alright?" though he was concerned he tried so seem like he didn't care, but it was hard for someone that was a heart bleeder like Eridan. He stood there looking into Karkat's face and eyes, trying to place what was wrong with him.

Karkat closed his eyes as his brain clicked, "R-right... Eridan... you uh... you literally ran into me." He put a hand to his forehead in an effort to focus. "Yeah, I'm fine... I just... my meds're screwing wifme" he bit his lip as he noticed his own slurring of words. "I think I... I need to leave." He stood up and walked out of the classroom, forgetting about Eridan due to the fuzziness in his brain. The teacher had previously been alerted to his mental conditions and thus didn't say a word as Karkat exited. Upon entering the hallway, Karkat was struck by a wave of dizziness and he blacked out momentarily, before 'waking up' to find himself leaning heavily against a wall. "Fuck" he muttered, reaching in his pocket and fumbling with his phone.

Eridan eyes widen behind his glasses, something wasn't right at all. He didn't know what, but it wasn't right. He didn't want to feel like a stalker, but he did want to see if the smaller one was alright. Walking out into the hallway, he nearly hard a panic attack. "Karkat?!" he was rather alarmed, now. He wasn't really good on the whole caring for someone other than himself, but for some reason, he felt the need to make sure this shouty little asshole was alright. It twisted at his heart not to. Kneeling down next to him, touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention first. "Karkat?!" calling out again to the small male, he was almost frantic in the inside at the condition Karkat was in.

**AN: And that's where I'm ending this chapter because I'm already at nearly 3,000 words and the next bit has a lot of info on Karkat's condition. This is really just the best breaking part. Sorry about the cliffhanger tho… guess that might help keep people around. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's finals week at my college and I have a fair amount of catching up to do, so it might be a week or so before I get the next chapter up, but school comes first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this done up and posted, I had to do some repair work on my car as well as finalizing and wrapping Christmas Gifts. But I got this done in time for Christmas Eve so I hope you all enjoy. Gamzee makes an appearance and is slightly OOC in that, while still being a stoner, he's a bit more sober (not crazy sober) and has it more together than usual. This is because he needs to balance out Karkat's issues in this fanfic. **

"Fuck... don't yell you fuckass..." Karkat rasped out as he finally managed to get his phone from his pocket. Leaning back against the wall he hit a couple buttons before holding the phone to his ear. "Hey Gamz... fuck, no, shut up you stoner... Jegus... look I fucked up my meds again, I need you to... shit, I fucking forgot you're working... no man it's cool, I'll juss go back to m'room or someshit... fuck, no don't leave work dumbass... no, I'll be fine alone... don't worry... well there's a guy here but I don't know how long he's gonna sit here... look just I'll go to my room and sleep it off, then you can come after you get off work or some shit..." Karkat gripped his hair as he talked into the phone, occasionally slurring the words together or trailing off, though it was hard to tell whether the person on the other line was talking or if Karkat lost his train of thought. He continued to try to convince the other that he would be fine on his own.

Eridan decided that the best course of action was to get Karkat to his room. Shuffling a little he knew how to get the other there. "Karkat bend your knee up for me." Eridan said lowering his voice, so not to be yelling at the upset male. He was panicked a little, trying to remember what Kanaya had told him about picking up the sick or injured. He wanted to just pick him up and go, but he didn't want to send him into shock.

Karkat looked over at Eridan with a slightly confused look, before absently bending his knees, still occasionally responding to Gamzee over the phone, despite finding himself beginning to doze a bit again. His words slurred together more until even he wasn't quite sure what he was saying anymore. Gamzee had started practically shouting into the phone at that point telling Karkat to "get your motherfucking ass to your room motherfucker. I'll be there soon as I motherfucking can, but you gotta stay awake best bro and get yourself all up to your room." The clown's voice had a slight edge of panic instead of his normal laid-back voice.

Eridan took the phone from Karkat. He didn't need an enraged boyfriend on his tail for helping out. "Hello?" he asked into the phone as he picked Karkat up placing his arms around his neck some "Hold on. Kar, w-wrap your arms around my neck." at the moment he didn't care if he was talking into the phone. He needed to get Karkat to his room. He was panicked, and unsure of how to really handle what was going on other then, move get Karkat to safety, working on pure instincts.

Karkat blinked in slight surprise upon being lifted up, but idly wrapped his arms around the neck as instructed, letting his head flop against the shoulder by it as his body started to go limp. On the other side of the phone Gamzee tried to hold in a breath of relief as another voice came through the speaker. He was digging out the key to his motorcycle as he talked back into the phone, also attempting to get the headset in his helmet hooked up so he could talk and ride at the same time. "hey, who the motherfuck am I talkin' to, motherfucker? This the dude Karbro was all up and sayin was with him?"

Eridan wasn't very sure on what the other person was saying, it couldn't be English, but he frowned as he listened. "This is Eridan Ampora, yes I am the person Kar was speaking about that was with him," he craned his neck as he steady walked out of building, he wasn't use to caring a person around, but he felt that need to keep Karkat close just in case no matter what. "I am currently heading towards the dorm rooms on site, or do you want me to meet you somewhere with Kar?" Pulling Karkat closer to make sure he didn't slip out of his hold, he tilted his body back, to allow Karkat to rest his head on his chest or shoulder better.

Gamzee heaved a sigh of relief and even allowed his normal laid-back tone start to seep back into his voice as he revved up his motorcycle and started toward the college, "that's some good motherfucking news, brother. I'm much obliged to you taking care of my best motherfuckin' friend like you're up and doing. I'll meet ya at the dorm, I'm on my way there already, but it's probably gonna take me 20 motherfuckin' minutes to get there so if you can at least get him to his room, it'd be motherfucking appreciated. His room is numbah 936." Gamzee swerved through traffic, trying to make his way to Karkat as fast as possible.

Eridan just hung up the phone, needing both of his hands to carry the smaller male towards his dorm room. He knew what it looked like, and he frankly couldn't give a fuck about it. Karkat needed him and needed him to get him to his room, to the hell with the rest of the world. He pulled him up on his chest so Karkat's head rested on his shoulder. He was so glad he worked out, but even then it was getting hard to hold the other up. When he finally reached the door, he was panting softly, "Karkat?" He asked softly as he lightly patted his face to get his attention.

Karkat groggily blinked his eyes upon feeling the pats on his face. He looked around, confused while attempting to figure out how he had gotten to his dorm room. It took a few more seconds for his eyes to focus on Eridan, spawning more confusion. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing outside my room? How did you even fucking know this was my room? Oh god you're a fucking stalker aren't you? You're gonna rape or kill me or something, that's why you were helping so much... you wanted to fucking get on my good side..." His eyes darted around the hallway as his breathing sped up and he started to have a mini panic attack.

"Calm down." Eridan spoke softly, he didn't know what this kids deal with, he didn't want anything like that. He just wanted him not to die. "I was walking out of the class room and found you leaning up against a wall, you had called you friend, who kept saying the word motherfucker all the time, and he told me where your room was, I am not going to rape you, or kill you. I am just waiting here for your friend."Eridan tried to keep his voice calm, and it stayed that way as he spoke to the panicking male. He held him loosely in his arms, hoping he didn't notice he was in his lap, as Eridan was sitting on the ground next to his door.

Karkat stilled a bit "Gamzee? Gamzee's coming? That's... that's good... I messed up my meds, Gamzee will help" He slumped slightly, letting himself relax a little at the thought of his best friend. Not five minutes later, Gamzee Makara came charging up the stairs. His tall, lanky body bent over nearly in half as he sucked air into his lungs.

Eridan raise a brow at the figure, so this was Gamzee, the stoner. He didn't care as long as he took care of Karkat. "Gamzee?" he asked softly as slowly moved up holding Karkat tightly in his arms, pressing him up into his chest and leaning back a little for support. Eridan didn't seem like the kind of person one would see helping anyone out, unless it was for his own benefit. He looked rich, posh, and stuck up, yet he didn't seem to care if Karkat drooled all over his expensive vest. Eridan looked helplessly at Gamzee with his widened violet yes.

Gamzee looked at the guy holding his best bro, slightly surprised to see exactly what the guy looked like "You the motherfucker I up and talked to on the phone? Gotta say, I wasn't expecting a rich ass pansy looking guy... Anyway, s'pose I should be getting my motherfucking thanks on for you up and taking care of my Karbro like this," he said as he pulled out his keychain and used one of the keys to open the door to Karkat's room. "If you want, I'll get my motherfucking explain on about Karbro here after I get him all up and settled." He looked over at Eridan to see if the other could carry Karkat that much further into the room before deciding the other looked like he could handle it and walked into the room. Gamzee began to root around in Karkat's drawer, pulling out several pill bottles, several different coffees, and a couple types of tea. He squinted at a couple of the bottles before opening two and pouring one pill each into his hand. He then slunk over to a kettle and began to boil some water, preparing a cup of Chamomile tea as well as a glass of water. "Just bring him in here, we'll have him all up and back to his normal crabby self soon."

**A/N: And I'm going to end it there. Sorry, it's a little short but the explanation about what's going on with poor Karkat is rather long so will be put into next chapter. I'm hoping I might get that finished up tonight or tomorrow and post it up for you guys for Christmas but on the off chance my family completely monopolizes me and I don't get it done, Merry Christmas (or Yule(late), or Hanukkah, or whatever else). Enjoy your holidays and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**A/N 2: If you want to chat with either me or Eridan on pesterchum are handles are copperSteampunk and abandonedvioletPrinceofhope . I tend to give out little hints about what's coming next so if you want a leg up on the story….. (-hinthint, nudgenudge, winkwink-))**


End file.
